


Where All Love Is, part 1 (Ben Solo redraw) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Feels, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Intense Eye Contact, Portraits, tagging for angst just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Ben Solo, in that glorious moment where he tell Rey everything she needs to know with no words at all.Made for the #BenSoloRedraw challenge.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Adam Driver Character Portraits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748746
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	Where All Love Is, part 1 (Ben Solo redraw) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone was doing SailorMoon redraws, so [@thesupremejedi floated the idea of doing one for Ben Solo](https://twitter.com/thesupremejedi/status/1262797824879734784?s=20). 
> 
> Five hours of work on this one, give or take.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/bensolo-redraw.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/bensolo-redraw-eye-twitter.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/bensolo-redraw-mouth-twitter.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are sincerely appreciated.  
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/altocello)!  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/artocello/blog/artocello).


End file.
